


Lovesick

by hitsujimilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lots and lots of Pining, Pining, Romance, i need my miya meals, idk ill add more tags later, im not sure if ratings will change later but it might because i always end up down that route woo, this is me feeding myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsujimilk/pseuds/hitsujimilk
Summary: 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙖 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙛𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙘.After promising your mother you would never use your magic again, it was later broken not once buttwiceto help people in need. That was all it took to change your life forever.[Miya Osamu/Reader]
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this once but I deleted it cus I wasn't happy with it lol don't mind me I read too much fantasy isekai manhwas and I now have no idea what I am doing
> 
> ☑ There might be grammatical errors as I do not have beta readers. I write only for enjoyment.
> 
> ☑ Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me and the situations and personalities I tried to adapt may not be accurate to the original content.

Far away from the beautiful, bustling capital of Caladrius, you lived in a small remote village near the Sawtooth Mountains, a row of breathtaking snow-peaked mountains that cut right through the border into the neighboring kingdom. Surrounded by thick forests and fertile soil, the villagers lived simple lives. The women tended to their husband and children, specializing in cooking and clothing making while the men hunted and formed patrols to keep the village safe from wild beasts.

Depending on farming to provide for their families, everyone gave a helping hand in the fields. Once children were old enough, they were lugging water buckets and planting seeds, up-keeping livestock and scavenging for firewood. It was a peaceful village, filled with laughter, love and warmth, even through the harsh, snowy winters.

Comfortable with the simplicity and everyday routine, rarely did anyone ever leave the village. Moreover, no one had money to do so. 

You were seven when you found out you had a strong affinity for healing magic.

While watering a cluster of squish plants one bright morning with your mother at the back of the house, you had found a rabbit with injured legs hidden under large, verdant leaves. You mother gave the creature a pitiful look, stating that with ruined, bloody legs there was no way the poor creature would survive.

Sobbing with snot running down your face, your small heart shattering at the thought of the rabbit dying, you peered at your mother with watery eyes asking, “Is there nothin’ we can do for the rabbit at all?”

Your mother placed a hand on your shoulder, her kind face full with sadness. “There’s nothin’ you can do, [Name].”

“We  _ have _ to do  _ somethin’ _ !” You sniffled, watching the injured rabbit’s body rise and fall, its nose twitching and eyes wide with fear.

Your mother opened her mouth again, repeating again that there was nothing that could be done but before she could finish her sentence, you reached out with your small hands, cradling the rabbit in them. Your mother barked in protest, pulling at your arm but stopped, a sound of surprise leaving her lips when a subtle glow appeared at your dainty hands.

You felt it in your chest; it was like starting a fire started with tiny, dried twigs. First there was a small flame, flickering,  _ igniting, _ then it burned brighter, crackling and growing with your strong emotions of wanting the dying rabbit to  _ live. _ The warmth flowed through your body like a river of flames, down your arms and to your hands, manifesting into bright glowing light that began from your fingertips and slowly engulfed your entire hand, shocking even  _ you _ .

Surprised and entranced by the glow at your hands, you stopped crying all together.

“[Name].” Your mother breathed, bewildered by what she was seeing. 

She gripped your sleeve tightly, causing you to turn your head to look at your mother whose eyes were wide with shock, her mouth gaping at what she had just witnessed. The scuffling sounds in front of you caught your attention, snapping your attention back to the rabbit to see it  _ up _ and off the ground where it had laid just moments before, unable to move. You only watched with wide eyes, confused but happy the rabbit was okay.

“Mommy, look! The rabbit is okay now!” You chriped gleefully, watching the animal scurry away and disappearing into a thicket of trees.

“[Name],” The urgency in your mother’s voice confused you even more and when she threw her arms around you, cradling your body close to hers, holding you so tight it hurt, you were even  _ more _ confused. “I don’t know what ya just did or  _ how _ , but don’t  _ ever _ do that again ya hear me?”

“Whaddaya mean?” You queried, not quite understanding what you mother wanted. You couldn’t comprehend what had just happened either.

With your mother’s hands on your shoulders, she turned you to face her and got on her knees, lowering herself to your level and held your gaze with a grave look. “Sweetie, what ya did there was  _ magic. _ If anyone ever finds out, they’ll take ya away from me. Do you understand?”

Take you away from your mom and dad? From ‘Samu and ‘Tsumu? From the village? Tears stung your eyes and nodded. “I won’t do it again, I promise.”

Your mother smiled, throwing her arms around you, hugging you tightly. “My dear baby,” She sighed in relief. “Let this be a secret between us. Don’t tell anyone.”

“‘Kay.” You agreed, holding your mother tightly.

It would be three more years until you used your magic again.


	2. Astray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☑ There might be grammatical errors as I do not have beta readers. I write only for enjoyment.
> 
> ☑ Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me and the situations and personalities I tried to adapt may not be accurate to the original content.

In the past three years, your mother’s health deteriorated. Usually bedridden, there were rarely days when she felt better––if  _ better _ defined being able to walk a few steps without coughing out a lung. She was unable to work the fields, cook, mend clothes, and clean. You, as the only child, had to take over that burden the moment your mother was no longer able to do so. The villagers helped as much as they could and sometimes when the twins weren’t out doing chores of their own or playing hooky in their secret hideouts, they helped you while squabbling loudly among themselves.

While the twins seemed to excel at almost every type of physical labor, Osamu had a talent for cooking and cleaning. Therefore, when the taste of whatever you were cooking went awry, the younger twin helped prepare meals for your family. Though Osamu grumbled when offering you a hand, giving you a hard stare whenever your creations appeared to be unsalvageable, he always found a way to resuscitate all your meals back to life.

He had the “magic touch” you liked to say and Osamu only snickered at that, always finding the perfect moment to tease about your lacking housework skills.

“Maybe you just have no talent for cooking.” Osamu commented with a sneer, having saved the soup for tonight’s dinner.

“I’m tryin’ y’know! Cooking ain’t easy!” You retorted with a pout while stirring the pot of soup on the stone stove in your kitchen, wondering  _ why _ Osamu couldn’t help without making fun of you.

“How’re you supposed to be a wife if you can’t even boil vegetables?” Osamu, standing so close to your side your shoulders touched, asked with a slight perk of his mouth.

“Well, it’s not like I’ll marry  _ you _ , ‘Samu.” You replied with a shiver of disgust. “Besides, if I keep practicing I’ll be a  _ wonderful _ cook by the time someone wants to marry me.” You shot back, glaring at your dark-haired companion.

“Hey,” Osamu frowned, bumping your side. “Why didya have to sound so offended about marrying me? What’s so wrong with that?”

The thought of ending up with someone like  _ Osamu _ made your head hurt. Seemingly more docile than his identical counterpart, Osamu  _ was _ tolerable than Atsumu. Due to Atsumu’s loud, boisterous behavior and  _ always _ wanting to stand out at all cost,  _ always _ trying to prove a point that didn’t  _ need _ proving, Osamu tried to be more level-headed, coming off as mild compared to his brother. That meant absolutely nothing, since they shared the same damned brain cells.

Though Osamu  _ appeared _ to be the calmer twin, sporting a straight-faced, blank expression the majority of the time, Osamu was a force to be reckoned with. Like Atsumu, Osamu was a gremlin. The both of them together? Trouble and make it  _ double. _

Marrying even  _ one _ of the Miyas was out of the question.

“He has to be tall and handsome, someone who can save me whenever I’m in trouble.” You gushed, remembering the stories your mother used to tell you when you were younger. “Maybe a knight from the capital.  _ That _ would be  _ so _ romantic.” You sighed dreamily, letting out a squeak of surprise when the wooden spoon was snatched out of your hand by Osamu.

“You still believe in Santa Claus too?” Osamu mocked, dipping the spoon back into the soup and slowly stirring the boiling broth. 

Jerk.

“Can’t a girl dream?” You mumbled, feeling deflated. “Maybe then I can finally get my mom the medicine she needs.”

Osamu went quiet. For once he didn’t have a snarky comeback and you didn’t blame him after blurting out such dark thoughts. Osamu took out the wooden spoon, setting it aside before slipping the lid on top of the pot, allowing the soup to simmer.

“Do you  _ want _ to go to the capital?” Osamu asked.

“It would be nice, wouldn’t it? To see somewhere else than this village.” You replied, recalling all the tales of Caladrius: the beautiful cobblestone streets, busy street markets full of food stalls, jewelry sellers, and extravagant clothing stores.

“You wouldn’t last a week.” Osamu said, lightly elbowing your side. He tilted his head to peer at you, his dark bangs falling into his eyes. 

If Atsumu’s eyes were the shade of the sun, golden and bright in the clear, blue sky, Osamu’s were the shade of thunderclouds. The promise of whispering winds, stormy rain, and cold days spent huddled in front of a burning hearth with people you loved.

“I’m tougher than I look.” You replied haughtily, annoyed the boy consistently found something to poke fun at.

“Yeah,  _ that _ I know. I’m sayin’ you’ll miss me too much, scrub.”

You rolled your eyes. “What makes you think I’ll miss you?”

Osamu smirked. “Everyday when the food you cook is inedible.”

This time it was  _ you _ that jabbed his side, hard enough that the dark-haired boy grunted in pain.

“That  _ hurt _ !” Osamu exclaimed, rubbing his side.

Staring at the steam curling up from the pot, you couldn’t help but remember the days you spent cooking with your mother, waiting for your father to return home for the night. Sure the  _ cooking _ part wasn’t your forte, but it was easy to cut vegetables and meat; you left the seasoning to your mother. You never really had a knack for cooking, you preferred eating than the whole process. Still, you missed it, the days where everything was normal. Easy. Carefree. 

You took those moments for granted and now...it was just you. Your mother was always in her bed, your father doing his village duties, and you doing whatever you could to keep the family afloat to the best of your abilities, just like your mother had meticulously taught you. Most of the time it was quiet.  _ Too _ quiet, save for the harsh coughing fits of your mother from the other side of the house. 

Holding up your hand, you gazed at the calluses you’ve built from mending the garden, working in the fields, gathering firewood, and mending clothes with what little skills you had. Skin was peeling from your fingertips from all your needlework; even if you weren’t the best at sewing and spent countless nights painfully poking your fingers with the sharp metal needle, your hands were absolutely wrecked.

A hand bigger than yours enveloped your hand, squeezing it once. Surprised by the sudden gesture, you tipped your head up only to have Osamu pinch your cheek, his thick, dark brows etched together and his pink lips set in a tight line.

“You look ugly frownin’ like that.” Osamu commented and you choked, trying to pull your hand from his hold.

“‘Samu! Yer a big meanie!” You cried, scoffing when he gripped your hand harder. “I’ve had enough! I’m askin’ Aran to help me from now on!  _ He _ doesn’t make fun of me like you do!”

“You don’t mean that.” Osamu replied with a deadpan expression, knowing full well how much he helped you whenever you needed someone. “And...” He paused, gently pulling your hand toward him.

“What?” You grumbled, annoyed with his hot and cold demeanor. One moment he was a demonic spawn, the next he was kind and caring.

Osamu opened your hand, examining your calluses and peeling skin, frowning at the sight. “My mom has medicine for this. I’ll bring you some.”

You were quietly pouting, still bothered by him calling you ugly. Did he really think you were ugly? Sure you weren’t the  _ prettiest _ girl in the village, but you didn’t think you were the ugliest either. Well, whatever! Osamu and Atsumu usually said stupid things anyway! They never told you anything and just teased you, never wanted to play with you because you were a  _ girl, _ and never allowed you into any of their secret bases.

Boys were dumb anyway.

“...Hey, ‘Samu?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you gathering firewood tomorrow?”

Osamu gave you a hard look. “What’re ya planning?”

“Geh.”

Irked by his outstanding deduction skills, you wilted, scrunching your nose in irritation. 

The dark-haired boy slid his hand into yours again, gripping your hand tight. This time you didn’t pull back, allowing the younger Miya twin to hold your hand; he did it so casually as if it was a normal occurrence. You recalled the twins holding hands from time to time, the both of them being inseparable even though they tend to fight a lot over foolish things.

It was most likely a habit, you thought, as Osamu curled his fingers between yours and your joined hands fell to your sides; the both of you standing so close there was barely any space between your bodies.

It was nice to have someone. Although the twins threw fists whenever they pissed each other off, ending up with bruises and patched up injuries too often, you envied how they had each other. So you were glad to have Osamu at your side, so often sometimes it felt weird not to have him around.

“I read in a book there’s a plant in the forest that can help suppress my mom’s cough. I want to look for it.” You admitted, having mesmerized how the herb looked and places where it could be found. Even if it could be a fluke, you wanted to try.

He was leering at you, causing you to flinch. “Yer not an Alchemist, [Name]. Knowing you, you’ll find a poisonous plant than the one yer lookin’ for.”

_ “‘Samu!” _ You whined, sulking at his savage replies. “I’ve memorized it, okay? How it looks like, what areas it grows best in.”   
  
“Really.” He didn’t sound convinced.

“Anyway!” You shouted, shooting the dark-haired boy a sharp look. “I want to go to the forest tomorrow.”

Osamu was quiet for a moment too long and you pulled at his hand, whining his name as he pondered how to respond. 

“‘Samu.” You called out, leaning your body forward to catch his attention. “Heeeeeey, ‘Samu!”

“Okay, okay.” Osamu replied with a sigh. “Don’t stray too far, ya got that? Tsumu and I promised yer parents we’d look after ya. Do you know how scary yer dad is when he’s mad?”

“‘Samu, yer pretty scary when yer mad too. A bit scarier than Tsumu.”

“Good.” Osamu sounded satisfied with that reply, squeezing your hand. “That means you won’t try anything funny.”

You wanted to say the twins were usually the ones getting in trouble, but snapped your mouth shut, keeping the comment to yourself.

“...’Samu?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being here for me.” You mumbled. “It’s lonely in the house when dad isn't around.”

Osamu’s lips curled up. His silvery eyes softened and he hummed softly, “Mmm.”

  
  
  
  
  


☂ ☁ ☁ ☁ ☁ ☁ ☁ ☂

  
  
  
  
  


The scent of soil, grass, and fragrant wildflowers filled your nose as you stood in the thick, verdant forest, itching to find the herb that may help your mother’s painful coughs.

“ _ I’ll _ gather the most firewood today. Just watch me.” Atsumu declared proudly, puffing out his chest. He turned his gaze to Osamu who was standing at your side and pointed at his brother, his expression sharp, trying to engage his younger twin in a friendly (sometimes ending violently) challenge. “Let’s see who collects the most today, ‘Samu!”

Osamu, who was staring at his brother with a deadpan look, only blinked. He sniffed, gripping onto the brown straps that dug into his shoulders. The woven basket Osamu lugged on his back was almost half his size. You always wondered how the boys were able to carry back so much firewood back with little to trouble at all. Your dad was a strong man as most men in the village were, but you never really stopped to think the boys around your age were that capable too.

“Does it always have to be a competition with you, Tsumu?” Osamu asked, looking disinterested in his brother’s provocation. There was a pause and he regarded his brother’s gaze with an unreadable expression before adding, “I’m winning today.”

Boys will be boys.

“Behave yerselves.” It was Kita, standing between Aran and Suna who also carried woven baskets on their backs.

Kita, being older than the majority of the boys around your age and as the mature, calm, and logical one of the group––almost to a fault, was someone that kept the twins in check. Aran was also quick to rebuke the Miya boys whenever they felt daring and as two boys that shared the same brain cells, Atsumu and Osamu surprisingly respected Kita and Aran enough to listen... _ most _ of the time. Suna on the other hand was a quiet spectator, sometimes even found  _ betting _ toys and candies with the other boys on which twin would win during their sibling brawls.

“Yeeeeeees...” The twins responded in unison and Aran frowned a bit, not quite believing their response.

“You too, [Name].” Aran added with an assuring smile. “If something happens, yell, alright?”

“‘Samu and I will stay close to her, so she’ll be okay.” Atsumu replied as a matter-of-fact.

“That’s what we’re worried about.” Suna countered, though sounding like he didn’t really care.

_ “Hey.” _ Atsumu barked, glowering at Suna.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with me instead?” Kita offered once more, having asked you the same question before all of you had left the village and ventured into the woodlands, surely conscious of the twin’s typical antics. 

“It’s alright Kita, thank you.”

The twins nodded simultaneously, agreeing with your words.

“If yer sure.” Aran said, still looking a bit worried. “We’ll meet here at the usual time then.”

Exactly before sundown, giving time enough daylight to walk back to the village, do a few more errands if needed before dinner. 

“Roger.” The twins said in unison, saluting their friends in their own contrasting manners.

Kita, Aran, and Suna went their separate ways to gather whatever they needed. Following the twins as they collected their firewood and bickering between themselves, you checked in shaded, wooded areas to find the herb you were looking for. You recognized there was a low chance of finding the herb at all as it grew in a specific environment. It only grew in the cool, shaded areas and the soil had to have just the right amount of moisture for it to survive. It didn’t last long after being harvested either––it was a fickle herb, but worth it if it could help your mother in any way.

“Stay close.” Osamu reminded you as you searched the cold earth on your hands and knees.

“Got it.” You gave the younger Miya a bright smile, grateful he agreed to let you tag along.

Disappointed after a long while of searching, there was no luck. You knew the herb would be hard to find, but you did have a  _ little _ ounce of hope, praying that lady luck was on your side.

“Come on, ‘Samu, that was  _ mine! _ ” Atsumu bursted out in anger and when you turned your head to cast a look over your shoulder, caught the older twin glaring at his brother.

Osamu stuck out his tongue. “You snooze, you lose, scrub.”

Over some branches. Sheesh.

You shrugged, rolling your eyes and returned to your quest.

Atsumu retorted hotly, earning a snide remark from Osamu. Loudly quarreling per usual, you tuned out their voices, focusing on the task in hand.

_ “If she doesn’t get the medicine she needs to suppress her cough, I’m afraid she has only a few more years––and that is if she is lucky.” The village doctor solemnly informed. “However, if her body deteriorates more than this...” He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He couldn’t finish his sentence. _

_ It was a good thing your father was sitting. Certainly if he had been on his feet, your father would have fallen onto his knees. He buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. He was shaking, of course he was, you mother was the love of his life. His shoulders slumped and your father who was always so strong and stood so proud and tall, for the first time in your short years of living was absolutely... _ **_devastated_ ** _. _

_ You grabbed onto the hem of your father's shirt, a sob wrecking your chest. It was as if the Doctor’s words had punched a hole in your chest, filling that empty space with nothing but agony and anguish. You felt worthless, absolutely  _ **_useless_ ** _. _

_ “Is there nothin’ we can do?” You asked, your voice breaking. _

_ “The only way your mother can have a full recovery is to get the medicine she needs. It would take a long time for her sickness to fully go away, but without treatment, I can’t promise you anything. And that medicine...” The Doctor paused. “It’s only obtainable from the Caladrius. Rarely do traders or merchants ever come to the village either. The next option is to travel to the border, but that would take a few days even by horseback. However, with how expensive the medicine is...I’m sorry.” He lowered his head in resignment. _

_ Your dad was silent and you, unable to voice the catastrophic emotions within you, only held onto your father and cried.  _

On the verge of tears, you swore you would find that herb if that was the last thing you had to do. Sure you weren’t a doctor or an expert by any means, but you were  _ positive _ after engraving that herb in your mind, you could find it even amidst the dense, grassy overgrowth.

Following a long time of crawling on your hands and knees, dirtying your long skirt, sleeves, and hands, you finally spotted a single herb growing against a large tree root. With your heart in your throat and a shaky sigh of relief and pure  _ joy _ leaving your lips, you quickly proceeded to the small green plant, plucking it from the ground and cradling it against your face. Tears spilled down your cheeks and for an instant, all you could do was cry until that heavy feeling in your chest lifted _ –– _ even if it wasn’t by much, you were utterly ecstatic.

“‘Samu! I found it!” You called out, getting on your feet and whirling around to where the twins were busy bickering away.

Or  _ was. _

When you turned around, laying eyes on where the twins were  _ supposed _ to be, right behind you as you surveyed the ground for the green plant you now held in your hands, they were gone.

In the deep forest filled with huge, towering trees, appearing the same with every twist and turn, the twins, Kita, Aran, and Suna were nowhere to be found.

You were all alone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Caladrius - In Roman Mythology, is a snow-white bird that lives in the king's house. It is said to be able to take the sickness into itself and then fly away, dispersing the sickness and healing both itself and the sick person. I named the city after this, for many reasons.
> 
> Alchemists - Are magic users and specialize in making potions and medicine.
> 
> Hello (and to everyone that has read my other works it's been a while)! Instead updating any of my other works, I went ahead and started a new project. ¯\\_( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)_/¯ Honestly, I've been in a rut the past few months and lost all motivation to write. However I'm happy I'm able to at least write _something_ decent although I'm not even sure what I'm even doing. ಥ_ಥ Regardless of how I feel, I hope you enjoyed this new installment!
> 
> Also I realized while Osamu, Atsumu, and Aran are casually referred by their first names in Haikyuu lore rather than their surnames (i.e like how everyone calls Kuroo "Kuroo" and never by his first name but call Kenma "Kenma" instead of Kozume), I wanted to do the same to Kita and Suna (use Shinsuke and Rintarou) but found it SUPER odd. (ㆆ_ㆆ) I'm sure no one really cares about this, but I decided to stick to "Kita" and "Suna" for them.
> 
> If you have some time, please let me know how you feel so far! I am still unsure of how this series will go, so anything helps! As always, think for dropping by, reading this far, and I hope you're healthy and safe! ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡


End file.
